


Too Much

by Louie_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Enjoy reading, HMMMMMMM, M/M, Stress, Third Years, Uhm, also i am barely conscious as i type this, angsty, but like the seocnd years a re thrid years now, but with happy end, i swear i love that man, i'm sorry that enno is such an asshole here, just like?, overwheroking, so forgive me for forgettign what this fic is about, the best for mo f angst there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_writes/pseuds/Louie_writes
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara’s third and last year in high school didn’t go as smoothly as he had hoped.Well, he hadn’t exactly expected it to go smoothly at all, with the combined force of volleyball captaincy, university search, and reckless friends. But he was certainly not prepared for the frustrations it had in store for him.To Ennoshita it felt like his third year was just a devastating accumulation of all of high school’s worst sides showing their ugly faces.





	Too Much

Ennoshita Chikara’s third and last year in high school didn’t go as smoothly as he had hoped.

 

Well, he hadn’t exactly expected it to go smoothly at all, with the combined force of volleyball captaincy, university search, and reckless friends. But he was certainly not prepared for the frustrations it had in store for him.

 

To Ennoshita it felt like his third year was just a devastating accumulation of all of high school’s worst sides showing their ugly faces.

 

On the way back from school Kinoshita was usually picked up by his mother who came straight from work. In the morning though he shared his way with Ennoshita.

 

“Kinoshita, can you join me for the captain meeting?”

 

“Absolutely can’t today,” he said, throwing an over exaggerated look at his watchless wrist, “super busy today.”

 

“I didn’t say it was today.” Ennoshita said with an amused smirk.

 

“Busy until we graduate then.” Kinoshita threw his arms out to undermine the importance of his words, almost smacking a giggling Ennoshita straight in the face. “And after that I will leave the country for an uncertain amount of time.”

 

“You can just say ‘no’, you know?”

 

Kinoshita let his hands fall again. “Why do you need me anyway, is something wrong with Tanaka?”

 

Ennoshita’s good mood immediately dropped. “I may not intend to tell him.” He said quietly, looking away to hide his displeasure.

 

Kinoshita stopped walking. “Why?”

 

Ennoshita tried to hide his discomfort. “I don’t think he’s fit for the job.”

 

“I didn’t think you thought that little of him.” Kinoshita continued walking but looked offended on his friend’s behalf. “He is more responsible than you give him credit for.”

 

“I’ll tell him tomorrow.” Ennoshita lied.

  
  


Another missed receive.

 

“One more!”

 

Ennoshita was breathing heavily, shame and exhaustion forming a red appearance on his face. Nonetheless he refused to give up or show his frustrations in any outward way.

 

He dove for the ball.

 

He missed.

 

“One more!”

 

The more he missed the more discouraged he felt, diving for balls became harder. He was getting scared of them again.

 

“One more!”

 

His eleventh ball. He had saved four so far, even the first years all had a better quota than him. Hell, even Face-Receive-Hinata had become a receiving master in the week long training camp at Shiratorizawa, and he hadn’t even been allowed to participate.

 

“One more!”

 

That one landed right in front of him, he stepped forward, but had raised his hands too late.

 

“One more!” He was starting to shake with nerves, if he didn’t receive this one then-

 

“Nice receive!”

 

Ennoshita failed to feel relief. He walked to the back of the line for spiking practice, still brooding over his receives. He looked up to watch Tanaka do his own set. It took him far less tries. When he was done he walked to the back of the same line as Ennoshita, and when he arrived he slung an arm around the other and leaned on him heavily with an encouraging smile on his face.

 

“What’s the matter, Capt’n?”

 

Ennoshita let his desperation out in a sigh.

 

“It took me 13 balls to make five receives.”

 

“So what?”

 

“The worst first year needed ten.”

 

“That’s got nothin’ to do with you.”

 

“You needed six.”

 

“That’s ‘cause I’m awesome.”

 

“Hinata needed eight.”

 

“He’s improved a lotsince last year.”

 

“Improved?” Ennoshita whisper-yelled with too much heat. “Last year his speciality was taking balls to the face! It happened to frequently we forgot that it wasn't a legitimate receive.”

 

Tanaka straightened and turned serious. “What’s your point?”

 

Ennoshita noticed it was almost his turn to spike. “Last year Daichi was not only our captain but also the core of our defense. I have been playing almost as long as Daichi, but I am our worst receiver, I shouldn’t even be a regular player. Tanaka, I’m the Captain!”

 

“Enno,” Tanaka rested his free hand on Ennoshita’s other shoulder. Ennoshita was the next to spike. “We didn't make ya captain for ya receiving skills,” he gave Ennoshita a slight shake, probably to force some self esteem into him , “we chose ya ‘cause you know how to make everyone play their best.”

 

Tanaka sent him a confident smile. Ennoshita wasn’t quite convinced. He stepped forwards to do his spikes.

  
  


Coach Ukai meant to start the strategy meeting, but instead looked around the gym in confusion. “Shouldn’t the vice captain be here for this?”

 

Ennoshita swallowed uncomfortably, “well, I may have forgotten to tell him…”

 

Ukai raised a questioning eyebrow. “He’s your vice captain, you should make sure to tell him things like this.”

 

“You see, well,” Ennoshita turned towards the exit of the gym, wringing his hands with nerves. Through the exit you could see Tanaka and Nishinoya yelling at the top of their lungs. Probably about a girl. Maybe in competition. Maybe in a competition about a girl. “I didn’t quite find the time...”

 

“Ennoshita-kun”, Takeda-Sensei said, with a serious but understanding look on his face. “Tanaka-kun volunteered for this role, quite eagerly so, you have to include him in your captain duties, even if you don’t see him fit for the job.”

 

“It's not that I don’t see him fit for the job, it's just-” Ennoshita broke off, unsure how to continue.

 

“You think he’s in over his head.” Coach Ukai finished for him.

 

Ennoshita turned back to the exit, through which he could see Nishinoya and Tanaka on their knees, their fists bumping into the air, yelling something incomprehensible. Kinoshita and Narita joined the scene to laugh at their expense. “Well, yea.”

 

“Ennoshita,” Ukai continued, “you have to trust him with this, it is his duty now and he has to fulfill it.”

 

Ennoshita still looked unconvinced.

 

“You're also thinking too lowly of him, he is more competent than you give him credit for.”

 

Ennoshita excused himself silently to get Tanaka from outside.

  
  


“I hear you’re not letting Tanaka in on your captain duties.”

 

With annoyance, Ennoshita noticed that his walk home with Narita had been too quiet so far. ”News like that spread fast, huh? I already promised to involve him from now on.”

 

Narita still looked displeased, ”why did you keep him out of the loop in the first place?”

 

Ennoshita sighed in resignation, “I think when he signed up for vice-captain-hood he imagined having some sort of power and looking like a cool senpai instead of anticipating long nights of planning game strategies and taking responsibility for a chaotic team.” He grabbed his own hair in frustration. “Hell, he’s half the reason our team is so chaotic and impulsive! When we go to matches I need someone by my side who will conquer the madness, not join it!”

 

Narita was quiet for some time, considering Ennoshita’s words. “I see where you’re coming from,” Ennoshita nodded enthusiastically, “I disagree though.”

 

Ennoshita was already anticipating another lecture. “You feel that Tanaka only went for that position to show off, right?” Ennoshita nodded. “But he has been working so closely with the first years to help them fit into the team.” Ennoshita nodded again. “He is always on top of all the information and work you give him, even though he struggles with it.” Ennoshita turned his gaze towards the ground now, refusing to acknowledge the rest of the world. “And he has been taking his responsibilities as the ace very seriously.” Ennoshita’s face fell into a deep frown. “You know, the ace is supposed to be a pillar of physical and mental fortitude,” Ennoshita nodded again, “he is supposed to be reliable.”

 

“I know that.” Ennoshita said, looking at Narita again.

 

“Then why aren’t you relying on your ace?”

 

Ennoshita stayed silent.

  
  


The Ennoshita family dinner table was full of laughter as Ennoshita entered the room, exhausted from a long day.

 

“Sorry I’m late, the Captain meeting took longer than expected.”

 

“Chikara, darling,” Ennoshita Mariko said laughing, with tears in her eyes, “your sister was just telling us about her business plans.”

 

Ennoshita Erina turned towards her little brother. “Chi-chan, it's fool proof.” She said wheezing.

 

Chikara sat down, skeptical but with open ears. Also hungry.

 

“You kno- you know how otakus come from all over the world… to have the full otaku experience?” Mariko was still trying and failing to suppress her laughter. Erina rubbed tears out of her eyes and continued more clearly, “and a lot of anime is actually set in Japan, at places you can actually visit.” Erina took a sip of water, her throat evidently feeling as dry as it sounded. “My boyfriend and I are moving to tokyo in a few days for a start-up there.”

 

Chikara was genuinely shocked. “Are you kidding?!”

 

“What?” Erina asked in confusion.

 

“That idea is vague and risky! What about your studies here? How long have you even known your boyfriend? What if it doesn’t work out?!”

 

“Chikara, you need to calm down.” His mother tried.

 

“You need to trust me a bit Chi-chan, mom fully supports my decision.”

 

Chikara turned to his mother, almost offended. “How can you support that?”

 

“Chikara I love you, but I can do as I please and you need to calm down.” His mother said seriously.

 

Ennoshita was at a loss for words, he stood up and excused himself. He no longer felt hungry. 

  
  


The practice match against Nekoma was a complete failure.

 

Well, the actual match hadn’t even started yet, but that didn’t stop the combination of the two teams causing an absolute ruckus upon first impact.

 

Tanaka had taken off to have a staring match with new Captain Yamamoto, that had resulted in manly hugs and tears since it had been at least two months since they had seen each other.

 

Karasuno's first year idolisers had their senpais in firm grasps of attention, each excited to see their idol in true action for the first time.

 

Hinata had roped Nekoma’s setter into an energetic conversation, who smiled cautiously but gently at his antics in response.

 

“Absolute disaster.”

 

“What’sa matter captain, ya look distressed.” Tanaka appeared next to Ennoshita to laugh at his shocked and devastated face.

 

“It's a disaster. One big disaster.” Ennoshita answered quietly, and with exasperation in his voice.

 

“What is?”

 

“The team. Just look at what the first years are doing.”

 

On his captains advice Tanaka had a look around the oh so devious first years.

 

Shinichi, their first year setter, was harassing poor Kageyama with questions about the upcoming game. Kageyama himself was looking quite uncomfortable under the gaze of such unashamed admiration. He also frequently looked towards Nekoma’s setter, as if he wanted to throw his own looks of unashamed admiration in that direction. 

 

Amano, their first year libero, was given a crash course on the ins-and-outs of courtship and pranking by Nishinoya. He looked simultaneously in awe of his senpai but also aware of their prominent inaccuracies.

 

Tsukishima was, as always, chased by his fan club, but having a harder time than usual as they were especially excited that day. Yamaguchi tried and failed to hide a giggle as he tried to make his best friend engage with the first years, instead of deflecting them as he usually would. Tsukishima looked completely drained.

 

“They’re sure an unruly bunch, but I wouldn’t call’em complete chaos.” Tanaka tried.

 

“You’re not taking this seriously enough, we’re having a match against an important opponent!” Ennoshita pulled his own hair in stress.

 

“A practice match, Enno. Let the kids have some fun before inter high.”

 

“Arg, you’re no help ace, and I’ve been told to rely on you.” Ennoshita took off to help Tsukishima, sending a last accusing glare in Tanaka's direction.

 

As Tanaka watched his co-captain storm off he felt incredibly useless.

  
  


Out of all the people to run into in town.

 

“Daichi-san.”

 

“Oi, Ennoshita, long time no see.”

 

Ennoshita hadn’t seen his former captain since graduation. They decided to catch up over ramen.

 

“So essentially, everything is a great big mess and I don’t know how you did it.” Ennoshita finished, pouting.

 

Daichi laughed heartily. “You sound like you have your hands full, but my captaincy also wasn’t all roses and sunshine.”

 

Ennoshita looked skeptical, slurping his noodles.

 

“As you might recall, when I was a second year captain one member of my team left the club and another was banned by the vice principal.”

 

“Yea, but-”

 

“And on my first day as a third year captain I had to personally ban two first years from club activities.”

 

“But in the end it was a success, by the end everybody stayed in the club, nobody actively hates each other anymore. We made it to nationals!” Ennoshita gazed in awe upon his former captain. “How did you do it?”

 

“I had Suga with me the entire way.” Ennoshita immediately recoiled.

 

Daichi laughed. “Trouble depending on others? What about Tanaka, he’s your vice, isn’t he?”

 

Ennoshita scrunched his face up. “Tanaka is the worst of them all.” He took a long sip of his ice tea, still disgruntled. “He acts like there is nothing to worry about, all he ever does to improve himself is practice harder, as if his grades don’t need the attention, as if there isn’t a lot of paperwork to go through, as if being captain was more planning than playing, and he never agrees with me on anything.” Finished with his rant and continued to eat his food angrily.

 

“That's good then,” Daichi said smiling, “If you were always of the same opinion things would be a mess.” Wanting to protest, but mouth full of food Ennoshita resorted to looking disapproving instead.

 

“Look at it like this, you tend to worry too much about unnecessary things, right?” Ennoshita felt offended but didn’t dare disagree, “and that makes you a great captain because that means that you give your very best at all times. That also means though that you need someone easy going that makes sure that you don't stress too much or hurt yourself.”  

 

Ennoshita looked up now.

 

“Tanaka reacting in the opposite way of you results in the perfect mix of two extremes. He alone in charge would probably be bad for the team, but the same applies to you, only the damage done would be different.”

 

Ennoshita didn't know what to say, looking down in shame now.

 

“You should rely on him you know? After all, he is the Ace.”

 

“I know,” Ennoshita said, hands in his hair, “Narita said the same thing.”

 

Daichi laughed, “see? You’re classmates are looking after you.”

 

“You mean god complex and avoiding-responsibility-one and -two?”

 

Daichi grinned at the names, “they are not supposed to be your stand in captain's you know? They are only supposed to help you out when need be. From what I could tell last year you guys had a strong support system.”

 

Ennoshita had to agree, he never had the chance to wallow in self pity with the other third years around. The same went for Tanaka, who tended to be hard on himself. Oh god, he must have really stressed out about being the ace, especially with Hinata's brute force of natural talent looming at his back. No wonder he wants to train so much.

 

“I’ve been a terrible friend.”

 

“No, Ennoshita,” Daichi laid a soothing hand on his shoulder, “you have been overly worried and made some regretful decisions in your stress. It happens to the best of us.”

 

“I have a lot of apologizing to do.”

 

“That you do.”

 

Ennoshita looked thankful at his former captain.

 

“But enough about my failures, how has life been for you?”

 

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe.”

  
  


Apologizing for his mistakes had turned out to be a lot more awkward than he had anticipated. He just didn’t know how to approach the subject, ‘hey, I know I’ve been a dick to you these past view weeks but I’m really sorry and want to be friends again’ sounded presumptuous, and an apology admitting the fact that Ennoshita had seen Tanaka as a whiny man baby for most of his third year seemed like the most disrespectful insult in his eyes.

 

This resulted in Ennoshita spending most of his day brooding over his problem, even concerning Tanaka, who commented on Ennoshita’s highly concentrated face. Ennoshita agreed or disagreed on the comment and moved away. 

 

At lunch time, Nishinoya sought out Ennoshita in private and asked about his problems. When the captain disclosed his sorrows the libero just laughed at them and told him to just be upfront and honest, followed by an encouraging albeit quite forceful pat on the back.

 

All this accumulated into Ennoshita approaching Tanaka by the water fountains outside the gym in their last water break of afternoon practice.

 

“Tanaka, we need to talk.”

 

Tanaka turned around, he looked worried. “Oh god, what’d I do now?”

 

Ennoshita straightened as much as he could, “nothing at all, nothing ever.” He quickly bowed as much as he could, still awkwardly stiff. “I am sorry that I have been a terrible friend and a terrible captain. I’m sorry I treated you like an incompetent child and kept you from doing your duties!” After his awkwardly loud apology he quickly straightened again, showing his deeply flushed face.

 

Tanaka was at loss of words, he looked like he wanted to say something, but after several failed attempts coach Ukai called them back into practice.

  
  


“So I hear ya have been a bad capt’n and terrible friend.”

 

Ennoshita looked up in shock. Tanaka hadn’t said anything since Ennoshita’s arguably sudden emotional outburst during their water break. They were the only ones left in the gym since they needed to lock up. They were both most of the way through wiping the floor. Tanaka had a grin on his face.

 

“I- yes- I mean… no? I suppose?” Ennoshita didn't feel prepared, Tanaka was joking around though, so that had to be a good sign.

 

“Ya know, I get why you were so prickly.” Tanaka said as he continued wiping. “Ya got five new first years to deal with, we got graduation coming up, with you in a college prep class, and ya haven’t been playing at the top of yer game.” Tanaka turned around to do his last round. “All that adds up.”

 

Ennoshita stood a bit dumbstruck in the middle of the gym, astounded by Tanaka's insight into his life. Even though a few things were off, Ennoshita’s probably one-sided fight with his sister hadn't been resolved, and he didn’t stress about his grades or college. He’d burn that bridge once he got there. Ennoshita looked down again, tightening the grip on his broom.

 

“Still, Daichi didn’t have that problem last year, and he had the idiot duo, compared to them our first years seem tame.”

 

Tanaka laughed. “Daichi probably didn’t have that problem because Suga wouldn’t let him if he tried. If anything I’m as much at fault as you.” He turned to Ennoshita with a stern look. “And what did I tell you about comparing yourself to Daichi?”

 

Leaning backwards with his weight on his mop, Ennoshita sent a challenging look in Tanaka's direction. “If I don't get to compare myself to Daichi then you don’t get to compare yourself to Suga.”

 

Tanaka laughed again. ”Alright, deal.” They raised their hands for a fist bump to seal the deal. “Hey, you wanna go to your place after this? I hear your sister is home and Kinoshita says she’s a real beauty.”

 

“Holy shit, my sister!”

  
  


“Your sister?”

 

“Yes, my sister,” Ennoshita said, pulling his hair, “my sister who I haven’t seen in almost a full year,” he had started walking in frantic circles, “my only sister who just spent two weeks in my home. An opportunity I used to have a fight with her and spend the rest of the time sulking over it like a fucking adult.” Ennoshita was now also aggressively flailing his arms around, almost hitting an amused Tanaka straight in the face several times. “My sister whose train is leaving in-” he looked on his phone, “-ten minutes from the train station that even with a car is more than 10 minutes away from here.“ Ennoshita stopped to a halt. “Everything I do is wrong, it's so frustrating.” He said with a weak voice, he was close to tears.

 

There was a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It looks like yer forgetting that you got your saviour with ya.” Tanaka said, pointing at himself. “Follow me, Captain.”

 

Tanaka led Ennoshita to the front of of the school where bikes and such were parked.

 

“My sis was so impressed by my performance at nationals that she bragged to the entire family about and sweet talked them all into getting me this beauty.”

 

In front of Ennoshita stood a bike.

 

A motorbike.

 

“Tanaka, wha-”

 

“With this beauty I can guarantee that ya get to see your sister off.” There was a big grin on his face.

 

“I think even with the bik-”

 

“I can't guarantee the safety of the ride, but it  _ is _ gonna be fast.”

 

“I didn’t even know you had a licence.”

 

“No need to sweat the details.” Tanaka said, pushing Ennoshita towards the bike, also swinging his own leg over it. Before Ennoshita knew what happened to him he was on the back of Tanaka's bike and holding on for dear life.

 

“Next stop: the train station!” Tanaka yelled as the bike took off.

  
  


Ennoshita only had a vague understanding of the scenery happening around them. He could see his school left behind, he could see down the mountain (a surprisingly terrifying sight when not viewed from a car or on foot), sooner than he expected he could even see the inner city.

 

Here the real fun began, Tanaka seemed to go around far more corners than necessary, and swerved to avoid bypassers and cars alike.

 

Ennoshita had a deathgrip on his ride, but he also couldn’t stand not seeing where he was going, so he tried for a view and to yell instructions at Tanaka, instead he yelled “I’m going to freaking die!” If he didn’t know better he would have sworn he heard a laugh coming from Tanaka.

 

There was the train station, Tanaka drove as close to the entry as physically possible. Ennoshita was glad they didn't drive down the stairs as if they were in some sort of action movie.

 

“Here we are.” Tanaka proclaimed as they stopped to a halt.

 

Ennoshita climbed off, or rather, fell. He tried to walk, but his legs were too shaky, adrenaline and fear still rushing through his body.

 

“C’mon Enno, your sis won’t be waiting forever!” He gave Ennoshita a soft kick in the butt from his bike. “I’ll look for somewhere legal to park and wait for you there.” He drove off.

 

Ennoshita took a deep breath, his legs were still shaking, but he powered through that, even though he almost lost his life on the stairs. He vaguely remembered his sister mentioning platform five, so that's where he went.

 

Once on the platform he looked for his sister. He saw someone who looked like her from behind standing in a large circle of strangers. He approached the group and put his hand on the woman's shoulder.

 

“Excuse-”

 

“Chi-chan?”

 

Ennoshita let go of the confused strangers shoulder and turned towards his sister.

 

“You’re still here.” He said smiling, and still a little shaky on his legs.

 

“Yea, and you're lucky, my train is 10 minutes late. What are you doing here?”

 

Ennoshita took a moment to collect his thoughts. “I wanted to apologize for the going off at you and for avoiding you even though I rarely get to see you. So, I am terribly sorry, I hope you can forgive me.” He bowed deeply at that bit.

 

“Awwww,” his sister said, “my baby brother is acting like a real grown-up.” She put him into a restricting headlock at that, it was probably her idea of a hug. He was suddenly unsure if he was apologizing to his own sister or Tanaka’s.

 

“All right, you are forgiven. Just so you know though, it's good to know that some people are concerned for me.” She let him go and winked. “And I blamed your crankiness on third year stress, so don’t sweat it too much.” 

 

Well, Ennoshita called this a full success. 

 

They spent the last couple of minutes they had talking about Ayumi’s business idea. After getting the full picture of her plan and how much she had already achieved he was actually impressed by her, and supported her fully.

 

They hugged goodbye and Ennoshita left to look for Tanaka.

  
  


“How’d it go?” Tanaka had taken a relaxed seat on his bike, one arm leaning on his steering column, the other loosely hanging down, holding his phone.

 

“It went well, she isn’t angry or anything.” He couldn’t help but think about her departing words, ‘you have to dare to do something stupid every now and again’.

 

He thought back to the last two years spent with his peers. He thought of deafening excitement at the smallest victories, of completely unconditional support, of courage found when times were most dark.

 

He thought of Tanaka‘s bright smiles, of his unstoppable determination which made him look cool at times, of his single desire to be a good and supportive senpai.

 

He thought of Tanaka‘s hands on his shoulders.

 

“Do something stupid.“ Ennoshita mumbled to himself, before catching Tanaka‘s face in a too firm grasp between his two hands, yanking him forward quite forcefully, and planting a too aggressive kiss on his closed lips.

 

Tanaka released a soft “oh“ when Ennoshita let go of him again.

 

Ennoshita looked down, he felt his face heat up, and his entire body felt immovably stiff.

 

„What was that all about?“ Tanaka asked. He seemed genuinely curious.

 

Detecting no ill judgement Ennoshita decided to talk, albeit still stumbling over his words.

 

“My, Uh, my sister said to seize the opportunity and do something stupid while we‘re still young.“

 

Tanaka nodded understandingly, looking at the ground. Then his head jerked upwards, confused.

 

“Wait, ya sister told you to do something stupid and your first thought went to me?“

 

“No! That‘s not what I-!“

 

Tanaka laughed wholeheartedly at his distress. „Come on, Romeo, let me take ya home to do more stupid things.“

 

Ennoshita sent him a judgemental look for the insinuation, as well as the face he made when he said the words. Then he shot a displeased look at Tanaka's bike. “Do we really need to take that ride that home?”

 

Tanaka laughed, “well, we can walk if ya want, but it's going to take like 40 minutes.”

 

Ennoshita genuinely considered that option.

 

“C’mon capt’n,” he said sitting on his bike properly, “let’s lock up the gym and then lemme take ya home.”

 

“You just want to raid the leftovers from my fridge.” Ennoshita said, mounting the bike.

 

“Hey, maybe I just enjoy your company,” Tanaka said, fake offended.

 

Ennoshita shot him a skeptical look.

 

“Well, ya mom's cooking is really good, but so is your company.” He turned on the engine before Ennoshita could make another comment.

 

Tanaka drove far more safely to get back, they also took about double the amount of time.

 

At home, Tanaka raided Ennoshita’s fridge, and they didn‘t manage to get any homework done in favour of doing some more stupid things.

**Author's Note:**

> My usual Beta MangaManiac is back again saving my sorry as from out myself as dyslexic.
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed this piece of work, it is quite a bit older than my others adn i feel it really shows, but i liek it none the less, i hope yall do too. I hope everyone whos sees this gets to make up witha a family member and make out with a hot person. Adios amigos, and get some sleep, yall need it <3


End file.
